Regal Blood
by Cyokie Revott
Summary: Misa Amane is the princess of Japan. Light Yagami needs to marry her, and so does L Lawliet. When Light decides to take overwhelming measures to bring down his competitors, the secrets L's family has been trying so desperately to keep may come undone. Not to mention, just as Misa decides she wants Light, Light realizes who he wants...and it isn't her. Mainly L x Light.
1. Important Story Notes

_A/N: These are just some things I think you guys should know before actually reading the fanfiction._

 _-Pairings in this fanfiction include: L Lawliet x Light Yagami, one-sided Misa Amane x Light Yagami, one-sided Touta Matsuda x Light Yagami, one-sided Teru Mikami x Light Yagami, one-sided Kiyomi Takada x Light Yagami, Mello x Matt, and Near x Mello. The last two occur at the same time, but it's not Near x Mello x Matt or anything like that because, though Mello is with both Near and Matt, Near and Matt themselves are not together. Pairings may be added or removed from this list of notes._

 _-This AU is still supposed to take place in Japan. However, despite the fact that the royalty system in Japan revolves around emperors and such, the royalty system used in this AU revolves around kings, queens, princesses, etc. It's...kind of weird, but I'm trying to stick to what I know. And don't expect any depictions of the royalty system to be particularly accurate or loyal to a particular real-life royalty system._

 _-In this AU, the Death Note does not exist, and thus, Light is not a serial killer. Though this may be a turnoff for a lot of people (and normally would be for myself), I'm sure you'll find Light is still a rather deviant (for lack of a better word) character here. As is to be expected, there are several changes within characters here in order to fit in with the AU, but it's nothing unspeakable that would make the characters unrecognizable._

 _-I probably should say this later, but since it isn't really a spoiler, I'm going to explain it now. In regular Death Note, Light accepts "Ryuzaki" and "Hideki Ryuga" as L's aliases because he already knows who L is. Here, Light doesn't already know who L is. Since "Ryuzaki" is the alias L most commonly used in canon but "Hideki Ryuga" supplies an additional last name, I kind of...combined them. Although Light immediately knows L is lying about his name anyway, I still figured L should give more than just one name._

 _That's all for now. I may or may not add more in the future. Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter One

Light Yagami takes a sip from his wine glass and swallows the contents, knowing he'll have anyone who looks his way convinced that he enjoys it. Really, he's ignoring the insistent, burning sting in the back of his throat, as well as holding back the cringe he wants so badly to display. It's not that he doesn't like wine, nor that he has an aversion to the idea of intoxication. It's simply that this particular wine does _not_ seem to agree with him, and while he can hold many things back, he cannot resist raising a rather fancy cloth napkin to his mouth, coughing into it as quietly and subtly as he can manage.

Glancing down at the napkin, Light grimaces at the embroidery gilding its edges and the royal family's golden fox emblem, glinting and shining from the napkin's center as if it is alive. Though he can put up an entirely plausible act and has social skills so strong he can come off as somewhat irresistible, the brunette does not appreciate gaudy affairs such as this one. It's not the superficial air, or even the entitled aristocrats surrounding him. It's the fact the event has beauty and grace but absolutely no underlying complexity. Not to mention its attendants, despite being human beings, are scarcely any better, saddling barely any intelligence but still managing to foolishly think they are _better._

Light should not be in the company of these types of people, who are far inferior to his brilliant mind. His intellect needs to be challenged and stimulated, not insulted by the presence of imbeciles and simpletons that only have the titles they were born with. Indeed, considering technicalities, the Yagami name carries nobility alongside it, but Light is more impressive than just his last name. _That_ is what separates him from these halfwits.

In any case, he petulantly reminds himself, from the confines of his head, why he is here in the first place. He is here because, in spite of its minor aristocracy, "Yagami" is not a widely-known name, and it is falling behind in the ranks. He is here because his family _needs_ him to retain their money, reputation, and status. Shallow, perhaps, but all vital things in terms of the survival of noble families.

In other words, Light is here to win over Princess Misa Amane's heart and marry her.

She moves among the rest of them with anything but a regal ambience, and if the entire country wasn't acutely aware of her appearance, her utterly improper charisma and unbecomingly clumsy nature would never give her away as the Princess. She smiles and waves energetically at people she doesn't know at all, hasn't seen in her life, and proves her ditziness by repeatedly knocking into intricately set tables, elaborate displays, decorative adornments advertising either her own name or her family's crest, and everything else encompassing her.

It's work for Light not to roll his eyes as she passes, and he can't help but feel disdain when remembering _this_ is the woman he has to marry. A woman with no elegance, no modesty, no _brain._ Aside from her jerky movements, which are aggravating for Light to even _look_ at, he takes in her decidedly inappropriate ensemble with no small ounce of repulsion. Sure, this occasion is transpiring purely to advertise Misa to all her possible suitors, but is it really necessary to wear an outfit such as _that?_

Light thinks otherwise.

The neckline of the dress plunges to the equator, its frilled bottom hardly clearing Misa's thigh. The dress is a deep, almost seductive crimson, embellished with shimmering silver designs and black lace. She flaunts it, both her figure and the lavish clothing item, obviously assuming this will make her admirers drool. Much to Light's dismay, as he shifts his view to peer around the room, she seems to be correct. Men stare unblinkingly at the object of their desire, never once bothering to hide their pitiful yearning, their eyes glistening with something akin to lust. Misa appears to revel in it.

When she is Light's wife, he will not shower her with such hideously luxurious, undivided treatment. Maybe, he supposes, it is conceivable that in the future, he shall be able to put her in her place—make her realize she is not as remarkable as she believes. She may be the Princess, but she is nowhere near as marvelous as Japan allows her to surmise.

Letting himself go partially unguarded for a moment, Light feels a minor scowl cross his delightful profile. His eyes, a shade of warm chocolate brown, drift over his competition. At least these other men _want_ Misa. For a brief moment he considers enabling them to simply swoop in and steal her away before he remembers the undeniable obligation he holds towards his family.

There _are_ some considerably good-looking men among this immense crowd…

Light clenches his fists beneath the table and grits his teeth, hoping it isn't visible to the _idiots_ passing by. No, he has positively _nothing_ to be concerned over. He is _Light Yagami,_ among Japan's most clever and astute young men. His potential rises stories beyond what the rest of them can ever even _wish_ to achieve. Nobody will come between him and Misa's nearby fate, between their flamboyant wedding and ostentatious vows.

 _Nobody._

As this thought crosses Light's glorious, unmatched mind, his vision settles on a disheveled-looking man with a wild mane of black hair and frighteningly large eyes so dark they are practically the same color as his hair. He has a large plate set in front of him filled only with pretentious, garish desserts, and he is sitting alone at the showy and imposing table.

Is this man a _suitor?_

How can a man like _this_ think he has even the slightest chance with the Princess?

Light doesn't like it.

He looks nothing like a threat, but he _feels_ like one.

Approaching the strange man is such a raging ambition Light is tempted to say he has acted without thinking, but he always _thinks._ There is never a time when he does something without _thinking._

Still, he feels _compelled._ There is no better word.

Light ambles over to his odd competition, strutting, making sure he makes anyone who sees him aware that he is quite clearly the greatest man in the vicinity—the alpha male. He stops in front of the opposing man, eyes narrowed, hands on hips in a demanding manner. Usually he opts for faking courteousness, but this is for his parents and younger sister. He doesn't think he can afford it at the moment, with such unprecedented, primal irritation coursing through him.

So this is how it is—he must be antagonizing.

To win, he must _attack._

"Are _you_ one of Princess Misa Amane's suitors?" Light says rigidly, looking down on the supposed seated "suitor" both figuratively and literally. He is not requesting a reply; he is _ordering_ one.

Light's new rival peers upwards and scrutinizes him inquiringly. "I suppose. Winning the Princess over _does_ happen to be my primary purpose for being here, and possibly my only one. I'd ask you if you are a suitor as well, but it's not very challenging for me to resolve that you are."

Not in the least unnerved or intimidated.

Light attempts to intensify his glower further. "Excellent. In any case, what's your _name?_ "

"Ryuzaki Hideki."

Light has to give this man credit.

He is an impeccable liar.

Unfortunately, so is Light, and his deduction skills have grown to the point where he can often see through "impeccable."

It's somewhat exhilarating for him to discover a competitor who could possibly be on his level.

It's also somewhat infuriating.

"All right, _Ryuzaki Hideki_ ," Light says icily, deciding it best to play along. "Look around you, and answer me honestly. Do you really think this is your crowd?"

Without hesitating, Ryuzaki immediately shakes his head. "No, not at all. This is actually what I'd call the exact opposite of my crowd."

"Thought so." Light leans down to rest his hand next to Ryuzaki on the table, tapping his fingers impatiently, menacingly. "So what are you doing here? If this is the 'exact opposite of your crowd,' you're obviously not going to survive here, much less win the Princess's hand in marriage. I mean, no offense," he continues, smirking and not at all wary of offending, "but _look_ at you."

Ryuzaki holds his gaze, unflinching. "Perhaps I do not look the part, but in the end, when I _do_ succeed in winning her over, it hardly matters, yes? And besides, I do not presume it polite for you to be interrogating me so forcefully when you haven't even told me _your_ own name."

It's almost inaudible and Ryuzaki does not show any signs of hearing, but Light begins making a low growling noise from deep within his throat. He speaks slowly, trying to make Ryuzaki take in every word, let each one settle beneath his skin.

"My name is Light Yagami. I am Princess Misa Amane's future husband."

Ryuzaki's gigantic eyes narrow slightly, though he still appears to ultimately be unfazed. "Well, since I am kind, Light Yagami, I should warn you and I will. Your arrogance will cost you."

Light snorts indignantly. How can he do anything but take this worthless man's words with a grain of salt? "I'm sure _you_ would know."

Ryuzaki stands up, pushing back his chair and taking his plate of desserts along with him. He turns away, nodding in agreement. "I would." He pauses, shooting Light a brief look over his shoulder.

"I'm arrogant as well."

Light watches as Ryuzaki leaves, going someplace he doesn't bother to follow.

Just who does he think he is?


End file.
